1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat resistant cloth used primarily for firemen's clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional heat resistant cloth for firemen's clothing worn by firemen at the site of fire is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 62-34765.
The heat resistant cloth for fire fighting comprises a synthetic rubber layer, a polyester film having aluminum films deposited on opposite sides thereof and having a reflective function, and a tetrafluoroethylene copolymer film serving as a protective layer which are layered and bonded together on the outside of a woven fabric, thereby providing high fire resistance, heat resistance, heat reflectivity, heat insulation, waterproofness, chemical resistance and impact resistance. Also, the heat resistant cloth is light in weight, flexible, and excellent in safety, while providing good weather resistance, resistance to softening and abrasion resistance, high tensile strength and tearing strength, easy maintenance, a comfortable texture, and resistant to soiling.
However, since the conventional heat resistant cloth for fire fighting uses an acrylic-base bonding agent to bond a metallic (such as aluminum) film deposited on both sides of the polyester film, the synthetic rubber layer and the tetrafluoroethylene copolymer film together, there is a fear that the bonding agent deteriorates or burns due to heat when used at high temperatures. Accordingly, a problem of the separation of the rubber layer or copolymer film from the metallic film and of deterioration in durability exists.